World Falls Away
by runiechica
Summary: One shot...AU of Weapons of Class Destruction


Just something I found in my live journal and figured I would upload here too. Feedback is my crack of choice! Please feed the addiction! And as always I own nothing.

One look into Duncan's smoldering eyes and I regret telling him anything about Veronica's computer file on him. It is like he wasn't even there anymore, totally creepy. It wasn't like I was worried about what he'd do to Veronica or anything. "You ok, man?" I ask in an attempt to break him out of it. He took so long to answer I really doubt it has done any good.

He blinks and looks at me, his eyes actually focusing on me. "Sure, thanks, bro. I owe you one," he says as he brushes past me.

"Later, Duncan," I call even though I know he can't hear me. The matter slips from my mind. After all, it isn't my problem or anything.

Later, as I'm walking by the journalism room looking for Duncan, I hear Veronica talking to him. Curious I stand outside and shamelessly eavesdrop.

Duncan's voice was cold and hard as he said, "Logan told me you've been carrying on your own investigation of Lilly's murder. That you have files on everyone on your computer." I'll admit I cringed a little as he said my name. I didn't really have a choice about telling him about Veronica's files, but when he said it like that it made me regret it a little.

After a long pause Veronica softly says, "That's true." It's not that I like her or anything, but you have to admit the girl has guts. At least she was honest to him now even if she has been investigating all of us for months.

"Is there a file on me?" Duncan asks calmly.

"There's a file on everyone who was connected with Lilly," Veronica says, answering his question without answering it in a very traditional Veronica way.

"What does mine say?" Duncan asks as a little bit of his calm tone slips away.

"It says that you have type four epilepsy, that you have mood swings, violent outbursts, that you're taking medication."

"How do you know that?" I hadn't really thought about it, but as Duncan asks it makes me wonder how she did know about it. Duncan is my best friend, and that stuff had been news to me.

"It doesn't matter," Veronica replies softly. I feel like laughing. Of course it mattered.

"It does matter. You've been prying into my private life. If I wanted you or anyone else to know that I would have told them. Who the hell do you think you are?" Duncan says, his voice getting closer to yelling the longer he speaks.

"I am Lilly's best friend," Veronica says.

"Lilly is dead. Her killer is in jail."

"Abel Koontz didn't kill Lily."

"He confessed!" As I listen to Duncan yelling at Veronica I can't help cringing. I may not really like Veronica, but I can't help feeling slightly guilty. What did I do? This isn't what I wanted. I find myself edging away from the door even though they are still talking. I don't want to hear anymore, but I can't help myself.

"He was paid to confess," Veronica yells back.

Duncan starts to laugh. "Do you even hear yourself? Who would pay..." Of course someone might, this is Neptune. Everything's for sale. "Us. Of course, you think someone in my family paid him. Now why would they do that, Veronica? To protect...me?" Duncan laughs again, but there is clearly no humor. I'm tempted to go into the room and calm him down, but I can't make myself move closer to the doorway.

"Do you remember what happened that day?" Veronica asks calmly. I wonder if Veronica really enjoys pain. I can't believe she asked that question.

Apparently neither can Duncan as he remains silent for several long moments. "You think I killed Lily," he says slowly in an eerily calm voice. Veronica makes no reply and he continues, "How could you think that, even for a second?"

"Calm down."

"What, you think I'm going to have an another episode and kill you too?" he screams at her, freeing me from my paralysis. I hurry down the hall. Duncan's always been like a brother to me, but there is no way things should have gone like that.

I pull out my phone and scroll through my contacts until I find her name. To call or not to call. I shouldn't be concerned. Duncan is my friend, I should be calling him and making sure he's ok, but it's hard to see him as the victim after the conversation I just heard.

Just as I am about to push the button to call her I see her leave the school. I shove the phone in my pocket. She looks around the parking lot like she is lost. She hesitates for a moment, and I can't help wanting to go over and catch her when she falls.

I blink again and she's heading towards her car with purpose. I tell myself she's ok, and I can almost pretend I believe it.

I run my hand through my hair and look at my phone again. It's not so very long ago that I would have been loudly cheering to hear Duncan yelling at Veronica. When did things get so complicated?

My thoughts are interrupted as Duncan brushes past me. "Duncan, what's going on, man?"

He looks at me, but it takes him several seconds for his eyes to truly focus. "Logan."

"Yeah, how are you? No offense, but you look like crap right now." It was eerie to watch his eyes on me because I could tell I wasn't what he was looking at.

Duncan said nothing for a long moment. "Right, well I'm in a hurry. See you later."

He was gone before I could even say good bye. I looked at my phone and thought about another call I could make. Not to Duncan, he wouldn't be able to talk to me right now, but maybe there is someone he could talk to.

I highlight Meg's name, but I can't make myself call her. I doubt she would have any better luck than I did. Duncan likes her, but she doesn't have a strong enough hold on him to shake him out of this. I scroll up to the Kane household number. Celeste is a bitch, but Jake isn't so bad and he just might be able to talk some sense into his son. Besides, I think Duncan has some questions he'd like to ask his father right about now.

Jake is definitely tempting, but I can't do it. I want to be able to help Duncan more than anything, but I don't think I can help him. As much as it sucks he'll have to figure this one out for himself.

Despite my decision I can't help staring at the phone, contemplating another phone call. Before I can over think the issue I highlight Veronica's name and push send.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, it's Logan. Hey, uh, just a heads up for you, Duncan knows about your files." I hate how pathetic and nervous I sound.

"He knows because you told him."

I wince from the anger in her voice. This whole guilt thing is way overrated, I miss not caring what an ass I was to Veronica. I try to brush it off. "Well, yeah. What was I supposed to do? He's my best friend."

"Yeah well he took my head off, you would have loved it." I bite my lip to keep from telling her how much I didn't love it, how much I hated to hear it. "Have you talked to him since school let out?"

She's still concerned about Duncan? A fresh wave of guilt washes over me. Before I can answer her she gasps and says, "Oh my god, what do you think you're doing?"

I hear another voice say, "Let's go for a ride." My grip on the phone tightens, but I am careful not to end the call. "Make a left at the next stop," the male voice says.

"Where are we going?" I can't believe how calm Veronica is. I'm not even there and I'm shaking with rage.

"You should know, you must have followed me there."

"The Camelot?" Veronica asks.

"Yup." I can hear that he continued to speak, but I am already running towards my XTera.

I reach the Camelot and scan the parking lot for Veronica's car. I rush to the front desk. "I need to find a friend of mine, I believe he's staying here."

"Of course sir, if you will just give me his name I'd be more than happy to call his room for you."

Crap, I hadn't thought of that. "Well you see, the problem is I don't know his name. Young guy, probably here alone."

The man looks up from his computer at me. "I am dreadfully sorry sir, but if you don't know your friend's name I really can't help you." His tone is condescending, and I have to fight the urge to hit him.

"It's three in the afternoon, how many people can you honestly have already checked in?"

"Sir, that is confidential information."

I pull out my wallet and count out five hundred dollar bills. I throw them onto the counter without saying a word. His eyes follow the bills, but his lips remain shut. With a snort I roll my eyes and pull out another five hundred.

"Of course, sir. I remember the gentleman in room 226 telling me he might have a friend with a memory problem stopping by."

"That would be my friend," I say smirking. He slides a room key across the counter, collecting the money as his hand slides across.

Without another word I take off towards the stairs. I reach room 226, and I don't hear anything inside. Relief washes over me, I'm in time. Before I can open the door I hear Veronica's voice. I hide waiting as the voices get louder and louder. When I can see the edges of their feet I jump out and hit the guy in the face as hard as I can. I hear a loud bang, and then I see his gun go flying. I punch him again and again.

"Logan, stop." I look up, seeing Veronica for the first time. "He's knocked out."

I stand up slowly, watching him to make sure he does not get back up. When I am certain he will not be recovering in the near future I turn to Veronica. "Are you ok?" I hate the way my voice quivers.

She takes a step towards me. "I'm fine. Thank you." She hesitates slightly and leans forward. She reaches up and gently brushes her lips against mine. She looks surprised at her own actions and she turns to walk away.

Before my brain can catch up my hand grabs her arm and pulls her towards me. Our mouths meet again with added force and passion. I lift her up and spin her towards room 226. I set her down and pull away long enough to open the door. With a grin I grab her again. I can barely contain myself at her surprised squeal of delight. I toss her onto the bed and grin wolfishly as I pounce on top of her.

My tongue gently seeks entrance into her mouth where it proceeds to explore every inch. Reluctantly it returns home as she pulls away and breathlessly asks, "Logan, what are we doing?"

"Does it matter?"

"You don't even like me, Logan."

With a grin I rub my groin across her so she can feel how desperate Logan Jr is to come out and play. "Do you really believe that?"

She looks away, her eyes twinkling as she says, "Maybe if I could see this proof."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Did Veronica Mars just ask to see my erection? It takes all of my self-control not to come right then and there.

I grin at her, "You want proof?" I gently unbutton her pants, and she eyes me with a confused expression.

I pull down her pants and her underwear, making trails of kisses down her legs in their wake. With a grin I allow my tongue to explore new territory. I can't believe how wet she is, how desperately she wants me. I let my tongue swirl around her one more time before I gently remove the contact. She whimpers and thrusts herself up towards me. I gently nibble her clit, and she moans my name in pleasure. "Loooogan," she says breathlessly.

"Logan!" There's panic in her voice now and I wonder what I could have done to hurt her. I lift my head up so I can try to see what's the matter and suddenly my side explodes into pain. "What did you do? You shot him you bastard!"

I look around and realize I'm back outside the hotel room. What happened? How did we get out here? Who does Veronica think I shot? I open my mouth and try to ask these questions, but all I get out is a very raspy, "What?"

"Call an ambulance you idiot!" I hear Veronica shout and I wonder if she's hurt. Suddenly her face fills my whole line of vision. "Oh, Logan." Tears are streaming down her face, so I reach up and try to brush some of them away, but the pain in my side really explodes when I try to lift my hand. "Please don't move. You need to try to stay still."

I realize her hands are resting gently on my chest. "What?" I repeat dumbly.

"Shhh, don't speak. You need to save your energy, you've been shot. What made you do something so stupid? I hoped you'd call my dad or at least the sheriff."

"Had to," I succumb to a coughing fit, and I'm confused to see blood spraying through the air with each cough. "Save you," I finish when I can speak again.

Veronica smiles even though the tears are still streaming down her face. She leans over and lets her lips brush across mine. I can see her lips moving, but I can't understand what she's saying. I feel so tired. I let my eyes close and the world falls away.


End file.
